Elisabetha Betz (1820-1891)
(Attempting a variation of a Person Page, copying and pasting from the registry at WorldConnect) Elisabetha BETZ 1 2 3 4 5 Vital Statistics * Sex: F * Birth: 20 JUN 1820 in Bingert, Pfalz, Bayern 6 7 8 * Birth: 24 JUN 1820 in Rheinpfalz, Bayern 9 10 * Death: 5 MAR 1891 in Buffalo, New York 11 12 of Heart failure; stricture of the rectum 7 * Burial: 8 MAR 1891 Concordia Cemetery, Buffalo, NY, Section L, Lot 15 13 * Emigration: 25 JUN 1845 Ship "Fanny" (with mother and some sisters) 14 * Residence: BET 1868 AND 1891 566 Adams 17 * Census: 1880 566 Adams (same page as Regina Fassnacht) 18 * CONF: 1834 Feilbingert, Pfalz, Germany 19 * ADR1: 566 Adam St. in the 6th Ward (at time of death) :At her death, she was a widow living at 566 Adam St., in the 6th Ward. :She had been in the United States for 43 years and a resident of Buffalo for 43 years. :Burial location (Concordia) is from St. Peters church records of her death (1891). This has been confirmed by her presence on the index of Concordia cemetery records. But her tombstone was not found by me in 2000. else did find it for me, and sent me a photograph which I have in my possession. She's near her brother, Heinrich. :We have two birthdates for her. In Buffalo, on more than one occasion, we have her birth date as June 24, 1820; but Darcy finds her in Feilbingert, born on July 1, 1820. I'm wondering if her birthdate is June 24, and her baptism date July 1. Worth another review. Emigration :Found by Darcy in February 2006: ::Name: Elisa Betz ::Date of Arrival: Jun 25, 1845 ::Age: 25 ::Gender: U ::Port of Arrival: New York ::Port of Departure: Rotterdam ::Place of Origin: Deutschland ::Ship: Fanny ::Family Identification: 39021 ::Microfilm Serial Number: M 237 ::Microfilm Roll Number: 58 ::She's with her mother and some of her sisters on this same ship. Parents * Father: Johann Heinrich BETZ b: 12 APR 1786 in Bingert, Pfalz, Germany * Mother: Maria Magdalena-Christina DRESSEL b: 7 APR 1790 in Feilbingert, Rheinpfalz, Germany Family Life Marriage 1 Leonard SCHMIDT b: 1 FEB 1818 in Baden, Germany :Married: 21 NOV 1848 in German United Evangelical Church, Buffalo, New York 20 :Event: Witness 21 NOV 1848 in Heinrich Betz, Regi?nnus Hadar :Elisabetha and Leonhard move into 566 Adams around 1867 or 1868. (First appearance of them there is in the 1868 city directory, which means they probably moved in within the year before.) They have all the children they're going to have, including their 17-year-old son, Philipp Leonhard. A few doors down from them, at 576 Adams is the widow fishmonger Regina Erhardt Fassnacht, with her three daughters, including 16-year-old Elizabeth. Elisabetha & Leonhard Schmidt's son, Philipp L. Schmidt, will marry Elizabeth Fassnacht in October 1872, a month before Leonhard, dies. Philipp and Elizabeth will live down the street at 614 Adams. :Elisabetha's daughter, Catherine, marries Frank Schueler (in 1871) and also lives down the street at 689 Genesee where Adams ends into it. Children # Catharina Schmidt b: 31 AUG 1849 in Buffalo, New York # Philipp Leonard SCHMIDT b: 20 FEB 1851 in Buffalo, New York # Philippine Schmidt b: 2 MAR 1853 in Buffalo, New York # Heinrich Schmidt b: 30 JUL 1855 in Buffalo, New York # Carl Schmidt b: 14 SEP 1857 in Buffalo, New York # Maria Schmidt b: 10 NOV 1858 in Buffalo, New York Sources # Certificate of Death - Phillip Schmidt, City of Buffalo, Bureau of Vital Statistics. Text: Mother's name: Elizabeth Schmidt # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968; Item 8, Funerals 1866-1891, pg. 333, Entry 19; Text: Elisabetha Schmidt geb Betz # Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876; Vol. 5, Year 1820; Text: Daughter of Heinrich Betz & Maria Christina ? : Elisabetha Betz. # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968; Item 8, Funerals 1866-1891, pg. 333, Entry 19; Text: Elisabetha Schmidt geb Betz. # Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876; Vol. 5, Baptisms 1815-1839, Year 1820, entry 16. Text: Daughter of Heinrich Betz & Maria Christina Dressel: Elisabetha Betz. # Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876; Vol. 5, Baptisms 1815-1839, Year 1820, entry 16. Text: Born (or baptized?): July 1, 1820 in Bingert # Certificate of Birth - Elisabetha Betz; From the civil archives, Bad Munster-Ebernburg; Photocopy obtained by Jillaine Smith in May 2000. German language. # Tombstone Reading - Concordia Cemetery, Buffalo, NY; Text: Elisabeth Schmidt, born June 20, 1820. # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968. Page 333, Entry 19, Item 9 Funerals 1892-1932; Text: Born 24 June, 1820 in Rheinpfalz, Bayern # St. Paul's and St. Mark's United Church of Christ, Buffalo, NY; # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968; Item 9 Funerals 1892-1932, page 333, Entry 19; Text: Died 5 March 1891 in Buffalo, NY # Tombstone Reading - Concordia Cemetery, Buffalo, NY; Text: Elisabeth Schmidt, died March 5, 1891, age 71. # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968; Funerals, page 333, Item 19; Text: Burial: 9 March 1891, Sec. L., Lot 15, Concordia. # Memorial and Family History of Erie County, v. 2; Buffalo & Erie County Public Library (Book); Text: "Philip Betz (her brother) came to country in 1837." # St. Peter's German Evangelical Church, Buffalo, NY Church Records, 1848-1968; Item 1 # Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876; Vol. 5, Year 1820; Text: Adam and Elisabeth Christmann # Buffalo City Directory; Text: 1868, 1872, 1873; 1890 # 1880 U.S. Census - NY; Film T9-0830, pg. 106B, ED 142; Text: 566 Adams: Schmidt, Elizabeth 59 "wife" with daughter Margaret, 21. # Feilbingert Kirchenbuch, 1681-1876; Vol. 5, Baptisms 1815-1839, Year 1818, entry 7. # St. Paul's and St. Mark's United Church of Christ, Buffalo, NY; Item 1 Baptism, Marriage, and Death Register 1842-1849; Text: 21 November 1848 Leonard Schmidt, 30 to Elisabeth Betz, 28; Witnesses: Heinrich Betz, Regi?nnus Hadar Category:Non-SMW people articles